YOUTH AND MATURE
by Thania Lee
Summary: 12 orang yang berbeda. 6 cerita. 6 cinta. A Super Junior Official Couple. Rnr?


**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**Title : Youth and Mature**

**Cast : All Super Junior couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(S). gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**THE GANGSTER—**

Punggung tegap itu naik turun tidak beraturan. Raut wajah tampan tidak membuat dirinya merasa iba dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Tongkat baseball hitamnya sudah tercampur dengan cairan merah berbau anyir. Bahkan tetesannya pun terlihat jatuh diatas lantai gudang bekas yang kotor.

Matanya membidik satu sosok yang tersudut dipojok ruangan, seringai menyeramkan terlukis indah dibibirnya. Dengan perlahan, namja tinggi itu berjalan kearah satu-satunya manusia yang masih sadarkan diri (selain dirinya tentusaja) sembari menyeret tongkat baseballnya.

"aku sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak akan pernah tertarik bergabung dengan kelompokmu. Dasar bodoh!"

DAKK

"arghh!"

Suara pukulan dikepala dan raungan kesakitan dari sosok yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran itu tidak membuat sang pemuda tinggi iba sedikitpun. Melihat aliran darah yang mulai menggenang dari sosok didepannya malah membuat sudut bibirnya menyeringai tipis.

Badannya berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari dalam gudang tua itu. Dalam langkahnya, dia menendang beberapa tubuh yang telah menghalangi jalannya. Dia berjalan dengan santai sembari menaruh tongkat baseball dibahunya. Meninggalkan 30 orang yang tidak sadarkan diri atau mungkin kehilangan nyawa karena ulahnya.

**.**

**.**

—**BAD GIRL—**

Gadis berseragam itu hanya tersenyum remeh disinggasananya saat melihat beberapa anak buahnya sedang menghajar pemuda yang berseragam sama dengan miliknya.

"cukup!" ujarnya.

Anak buah gadis itu menyingkir dan membiarkan sang ketua maju dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan pemuda yang sudah babak belur itu. "apa hanya segini kekuatanmu, Jaebum-sshi? Bahkan kau kalah dengan anak buahku yang semuanya adalah perempuan. Dasar banci!"

BUGH

Setelah memberikan sebuah tinjuan kepada pemuda itu, sang gadis kembali ke singgasananya dan menyuruh anak buahnya melanjutkan kesenangan mereka. Jemarinya menarik sebuah kotak dari saku bleazernya. Mengeluarkan sebuah putung rokok berikut koreknya.

Diselipkan putung rokok tersebut di bibir indahnya. Kepulan asap tipis dihelanya saat api sudah membakar ujung rokoknya.

**.**

**.**

—**KILLER—**

Namja itu memandang datar tubuh lelaki tua yang sedang meregang nyawa dibawahnya. Tatapan lelaki tua itu mengarah pada sosok yang berbalut pakaian serba hitam dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya, tetapi itu tidak menghalangi wajah sang namja muda itu. "kau—

DOORR

Timah panas dari revolver yang diarahkan namja itu membuat perkataan lelaki tua itu terhenti. Tembakan yang mengenai kepalanya membuat nyawa lelaki tua itu melayang.

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat sang pemuda menoleh, lelaki dengan nama yang terkenal didunia hitam Korea Selatan itu tersenyum bangga. "kerja bagus. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku." Ujarnya.

Pria tua itu menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam. "bayaranmu seperti biasa." Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan diikuti oleh namja tersebut.

Didepan gang sepi itu, dua buah mobil sedan mengkilap sudah menunggu mereka. Salah satu penjaga berjas hitam itu membukakan pintu untuk sang pria tua. Sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya, pria itu membalikan badannya sedikit. "tugasmu selanjutnya adalah staff akuntan perusahaanku, dia terlalu banyak bicara."

Dua mobil itu berlalu. Sang pemuda berjalan kearah Audi A5 hitam. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya menuju suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

—**A GOOD BOY—**

"kau harus seperti kakakmu, dia sukses di Amerika dengan gelar Pdh-nya." Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda karena ayahnya masuk dan memberikan nasihat yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Tetapi selalu seperti ini, setiap ayahnya membanggakan kakaknya dia selalu kehilangan selera untuk meneruskan belajarnya. Sekeras apapun usahanya, ayahnya tidak pernah meliriknya. Dia hanya bangga pada kakaknya, yang sudah sukses di negara Adidaya itu dan menjadi lulusan terbaik Hardvard.

Pada saat matanya besibobrok dengan handphonenya, namja itu tersenyum saat melihat potret cantik itu. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat fotonya, semangat dalam dirinya berkumpul kembali dan membuatnya melanjutkan acara belajarnya yang tertunda.

**.**

**.**

—**COOL HANDSOME DADDY—**

Setelah kantor Armani yang pas ditubuhnya membuat pria itu sedikit banyak membuat para wanita yang berpapasan dengannya menolehkan kepalanya dua kali. Dia adalah pria tampan dan pengusaha muda yang sukses sewaktu muda dulu. Tetapi sampai kini pesonanya itu tidak hilang dan makin bersinar diusianya yang semakin matang.

Tampan, kaya dan berkelas? Siapa yang tidak tertarik? Tetapi para wanita itu memilih mundur jika melihat jemari kiri namja itu sudah dihiasi oleh sebuah cincin. Ya cincin pernikahan. Dia sudah menikah bahkan sudah dikaruniai seorang anak berumur 17 tahun. Kalian tidak percaya?

Bahkan anaknya menolak saat dirinya akan mengantar dan menjemputnya. Anak gadisnya itu mengatakan demikian. "Daddy terlalu tampan. Teman-temanku pasti tidak ada yang percaya bahwa kau adalah Daddyku. Nanti aku dikira jalan dengan om-om genit!"

Kurang ajar? Ya memang, tapi pria ini sangat menyayangi anak gadis semata wayangnya itu yang belakangan ini sudah sedikit berbuat ulah disekolah barunya.

**.**

**.**

—**VIRGIN—**

Gadis ditengah dua puluhan itu mengambil satu persatu tangkai bunga carnation dan merangkainya menjadi satu lalu ditaruhnya kedalam sebuah vas bunga berukuran sedang. Dia memandangi bunga hasil rangkaiannya yang sudah berjejer ditoko bunga miliknya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"melamun?"

Gadis itu tersentak lalu menoleh pada sang pemilik suara. Nyonya Kim, ibu kandungnya. "aniya." Jawabnya.

"kau tidak bisa berbohong pada eomma." Wanita paruh baya itu mengamati wajah anaknya dengan seksama. "masih memikirkan pangeranmu itu?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merangkai bunganya. Dalam fikirannya, terbayang sosok pemuda tampan dengan senyum khas miliknya yang mengingkar janji padanya.

"aku akan menikahimu nanti," ya meskipun itu hanya janji masa lalu dan saat itu umurnya masih 12 tahun, dia tetap percaya dengan pangerannya itu sampai waktunya tiba. Entah sampai kapan lamanya, dia tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

—**MINISTER'S DAUGHTER—**

Suasana rumah mewah itu begitu tenang. Apalagi pada waktu pagi hari, hanya beberapa pelayan dan penjaga yang bersiap melayani sang pemilik rumah untuk melakukan kegiatan hariannya.

Wanita dengan kulit bak porselen itu menuruni anak tangga dengan gerakan anggun. Sedikit membalas senyum sapaan pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya. "Bibi Oh, Appa Eomma?" tanyanya saat melihat ruang makan keluarganya kosong.

"Tuan sudah pergi karena ada rapat bersama Presiden di Blue House, sedangkan Nyonya sudah terbang ke Paris untuk menghadiri undangan fashion week disana." Jawab bibi Oh.

Wanita itu memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. Dia membalikan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan karena dia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi. Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan bibi Oh.

"apa enaknya makan sendiri." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

—**AN ORPHAN—**

Yeoja itu berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya. Perutnya yang terasa lapar karena belum diisi sejak semalam dan pagi ini pun tidak ada satupun makanan ataupun minuman masuk kedalam perutnya. Begitu juga dengan pusing yang terasa menusuk kepala. Rasanya lebih sakit dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya sudah jatuh diatas aspal yang dingin. Samar-samar, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pipinya dan mengendongnya.

**.**

**.**

—**A MAN WHO NEVER GIVE UP—**

Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelanggan yang baru saja pergi itu. Sebuah restoran Jepang yang sangat sibuk disiang hari, apalagi pada jam-jam istirahat kantor seperti sekarang ini.

"kau benar-benar seperti robot. Melangkah kesana-kemari tidak mengeluh lelah sedikitpun." Ujar sang kasir sekaligus si pemilik kedai.

"hehehe." Pemuda itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"sudah kau istirahat sana. Jam kerjamu sudah habis, kau juga akan kuliah sore kan?" tanya sang bos.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan melepaskan apron hitamnya. "oke bos."

Pria bertubuh tambun itu mengamati pemuda itu yang menghilang dibalik pintu khusus karyawan. "dia benar-benar luar biasa. Merantau dari jauh, berkuliah di universitas ternama berkat beasiswa, bekerja pagi sampai siang disini dan malamnya di pom bensin. Ckckck, dia benar-benar seperti robot." Pria itu bergumam sembari mengitung lembaran uang yang ada pada mesin kasirnya.

**.**

**.**

—**MOM—**

Wanita berumur 50tahunan itu berbaring lemah dengan segala peralatan rumit yang menopang tubuhnya. Seorang gadis duduk disampingnya, menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan erat. "eomma, kapan kau sadar? Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya.

Mata gadis itu sudah penuh dengan airmata yang ditahannya. "tetapi eomma jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyembuhkan eomma, sendirian."

Wanita yang sedang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu mengeluarkan setitik airmata dari mata kanannya yang terpejam.

**.**

**.**

—**BODYGUARD—**

Pria itu mengangkat dua karung beras dipunggungnya. Dengan cekatan dia memindahkan karung beras itu dari sebuah mobil pengangkut kedalam toko yang berada dipasar tradisional itu.

Sang pemilik toko menghampiri pria itu dan memberikannya beberapa lembar won. "ini untukmu,"

Sang pria menerimanya dengan senang hati. "terima kasih nyonya." Jemarinya menghitung ulang lembaran uang won itu dengan cepat. Senyumnya terkembang saat dirasa uang hasil kerjanya sudah terkumpul cukup banyak.

"pencuri!"

Teriakan itu membuat jiwa malaikatnya keluar. Pria itu mengejar satu orang bertopi yang berlari kearahnya sembari memeluk sebuah tas. "Ya!"

Namja bertopi itu mendesis saat pria itu sudah ikut campur dalam urusannya. Dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dan mengarahkannya pada pria itu.

Pria itu sempat berkelit, tetapi tetap mengenai pinggangnya yang mulai terasa perih dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Kerumunan orang-orang yang mengejar pencuri itu mendekat, sang namja menjatuhkan tasnya dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri pria itu dan terpekik saat melihat darah yang merembes keluar dari baju putihnya. "kau terluka!"

"aniya, tidak apa-apa. Ini milik bibi?"

Wanita itu menerima tasnya. Dia masih menatap pria itu dengan seksama. "saya akan menolong anda, ayo ikut denganku."

"aniyo, tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"tidak bisa! Kau harus ikut." Paksa wanita itu sembari mencegat sebuah taksi dan membawa pria itu masuk kedalamnya.

**.**

**.**

—**UNPREDICTABLE GIRL—**

Desahan keras khas percintaan menggema diseluruh sudut kamar. Saat mencapai klimaks, kedua orang yang sedang menyatu diatas ranjang itu saling meraup nafas dengan terengah. Namja tua yang berada diatas itu melepaskan tautan tubuh keduanya.

Sang yeoja bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil bajunya yang berserakan dilantai lalu memakainya dalam satu gerakan cepat.

"kau akan pergi?"

Sang yeoja hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja berumur bernama Lee Sooman itu.

Pria tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah cek yang bernominalkan satu juta won kearah sang yeoja. "ini bayaranmu."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, yeoja itu mengambil selebaran cek tersebut dan keluar dari kamar hotel. Tidak dihiraukannya umpatan-umpatan yang Sooman layangkan padanya.

"aku harap ini cukup." Gumamnya sambil melihat cek yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo everyone, saya ada project baru nih. Niatnya sih pengen buat 6 couple tercinta, tapi ini bakalan saya lanjutin setelah fanfic saya yang masih ongoing selesai yaa. Anyone can guess who's the cast? Hehe.**


End file.
